I'm a Big Brother!
by smscotty
Summary: Mary is giving birth to Sam. Dean goes to see his baby brother for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, sweetie, can you come here for a minute?" My Mommy asked me and I walk in there.

"What is it, Mommy?" I ask her.

"Give me your hand," I give her my hand and she places it on her belly where my unborn baby brother is. He kicked my mom's belly and I smiled. "Do you feel that?" I nod my head. "That is your baby brother. I need you to do me a very big favor for me. Can you handle that?"

"I can. I'm a big boy." I tell her.

She smiles and says, "Good. I need for you to go to Daddy and tell him that Sammy is coming, okay?" I nod my head and run out of the room.

"DADDY! DADDY!" I run around looking for him until I see him out of a window, working on the Impala.

"Daddy!" I run to him.

"What is it, Dean?" He asked me.

"Sammy is coming!" I say excitedly. Daddy runs into the house and when I get in there he is helping my mom down the stairs.

Next thing I know we are in the car and riding to the hospital.

When we are their the doctors immediately take my mom in a room and my dad leaves me with a nurse. I'm upset. I want to see Sammy. Dad says he will get me when is born.

I think while I wait. I'm glad I'm going to be a big brother. I'm also glad my brother is a boy and not a girl. Girls are weird, but not only that. I can teach him all kinds of things.

I can teach him to catch a ball, walk, talk, play, and a lot more. I'm so excited. I'm going to be the best big brother there ever was!

A lot of hours later, dad comes out and gets me. He says Sammy is born and I run to the elevator and my dad has to chase me.

Dad presses the right elevator button and we ride up. The elevator doors open and I run to the left and my dad quickly grabs my arm and pulls me to the right, so we go to the right room.

I walk in and I see a blue blanket in my mom's arms. She looks tired, but happy.

I walk over to the bed and hop on.

"Meet your new baby brother, Dean." My mom says to me.

I look at the baby in her arms. I notice that there is a pacifier in his is very small. He has chocolate brown hair. He has cubby cheeks. He is perfect. While I stare at him with awe, his eyes begin to open. He shows his hazel eyes.

All he does is stare at me with curious eyes. Right then I know he will be a perfect little brother and I will protect him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Daddy asked me.

I really do, but what if I drop him. I don't want to hurt my little brother. He is still to little.

Like my dad was reading my mind, he says, "I will be right beside you. Don't worry."

I nod my head. Daddy takes the baby from my mom and puts him in my arms. He is silent for awhile and we continue to stare at each other. I move Sammy him my arms to have a more comfortable position and his pacifier falls out. Sammy starts to cry very loudly.

"He doesn't like me!" I cry. Tears fall down my face because I wanted my little brother to really like me. What did I do wrong?

My dad rushes over and picks up the pacifier and runs over to the sink and washes it off. He runs back over to us and puts the pacifier in Sammy's mouth. Sam stops crying and it makes me look at him. He is happy again. That makes me stop crying.

I look at Sammy with a confused expression on my face and he giggled at me, making my smile.

"See? He does like you. He just wanted him pacifier. You are going to be the best big brother ever." My mom tells me.

"Come on, sport. Let's go get you something to eat. I bet your hungry." My dad tells me and takes Sammy out of my arms. I frown at him. "Don't worry. We will come back later." I smile at that.

I walk over to Sammy and put my finger in his hand. His hand squeezes my finger. I give him a kiss on the head and Sammy giggles. "I'll be back later, Sammy. I promise."

I walk out with my dad to get food. I promise myself right then that I will do all I can to protect him. I'll be the best big brother there is! I promise that nothing will happen to my Sammy as long as he lives.

XXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I really liked this story. I really don't know why. I feel bad about putting that last part in there because Dean has no idea what is going to come in the future.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review.**


	2. AQ

**Hey, everyone! This is a one shot, but I have a quick question. I have another idea for a FanFiction about Sam was going to be born, but Dean wanted to be the only child and didn't want a little brother. Don't worry. It will have a good ending. Do you think I should write it?**


	3. It is Up

**The new FanFiction that I was going to write is now up! It is called "Baby!" You can find it in my account. Thank you so much for reviewing!**


End file.
